Portable electronic apparatuses are known, such as for example cell phones, smart phones, wrist processors or others, of limited size and shaped more or less ergonomically so as to be comfortably transported and/or worn by a user.
This type of transportable and/or wearable electronic apparatuses, however, need specific support members, such as strings, laces, straps, belts, clips, rucksacks, pouches, holders, cases or other, which allow to anchor and/or attach them to specific parts of the user's body, such as for example to the wrist, the back, the waist, the legs etc.
In the field of portable electronics, there is an ever-growing need to reduce to a minimum both the size and also the aesthetic impact of wearable electronic apparatuses, making them substantially invisible and of minimum hindrance to the movements and normal gestural expressiveness of the person wearing them.
Until now, however, solutions have been proposed in which the apparatuses, although of miniaturized size, must in any case use specific support members to be worn on the different parts of the body.
A further disadvantage of the state of the art is that, with traditional systems, the electronic apparatuses, even if very small, are transported and/or worn by users only when they are actually necessary, that is, only for the time strictly necessary for active use. This is because their application to the specific parts of the body is in any case an auxiliary to the normal objects worn, such as watches, jewels or other, and causes a potentially irritating encumbrance for the user, who normally prefers to carry them inside hand bags or clothes pockets. However, the manual transportation of the apparatus limits the user's effectiveness, for example when driving a vehicle, or during manual work.
The risk must also be considered that the electronic apparatuses can be directly subject to knocks, falls, contamination or other source of possible damage.
Prior devices are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,364, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,932 and US-A1-2002/075697, that comprise ornamental items having two shells able to be open each other and defining inside, when closed, a seating for an electronic circuit coupled with a source of light, which selectively switches on in order to transmit the light to the outside of the item.
Purpose of the present invention is to achieve a wearable containing element for a portable electronic apparatus which allows to reduce to a minimum the aesthetic impact of the electronic apparatus, making it substantially invisible, which does not cause an auxiliary and unusual encumbrance for the user, which protects it from sources of possible damage, and which encourages the wearer to continue wearing the electronic apparatus even when it is not being used.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.